La Incepción de las Flores
by NerudaSwing
Summary: Charles no es tratado como una persona. Hank lo sabe. Erik ayuda a Charles con Emma.
1. I

"Muévete, muévete que ya vienen"

"Ya voy, Azazel" Jadeaba Erik.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Con lo que no contaba Azazel, era lentitud de Erik. Erik parecía tan decidido en ese entonces, él habá explicado las cosas de manera tan sencilla: Viajar a Virginia y Azazel. Azazel ya había visto los planos, ya sabía más que demasiado. Emma se aseguró de que a Azazel le hayan quedado claros las coordenadas y el ambiente que rodeaba a Erik.

Corriendo fuera de la habitación luminosa, Azazel resopló: "Ah, olvídalo". Y agarró a Erik del costado para desaparecer en el acto.

En el final de ese parpadeo, Erik visualizó árboles, flores, niños, adultos apresurados, carros chirriantes, pero sobre todo, sol. Sol denegado desde hace 11 años. Erik aspiró, cerró los ojos, lamió sus labios, y confesó: "Danke, Azazel, danke".

Azazel podía entender el asombro que nacía como la panspermia. Azazel era el hermano que Erik nunca tuvo. Azazel le dio a Erik el tiempo que le congelaron por más de una década. El viento sobaba de nuevo a su hijo perdido en las mejillas, en el mentón, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Azazel fue sabio esa tarde, pues al llevar a Erik al parque más recóndito de Arizona, lejos de Virginia y sus paredes de concreto. Erik respiraba.

"¿Todos están listos?" Inquirió Erik dándose la media vuelta.

"Da" El ruso asintió.

Erik no iba a preguntar el porqué de su tardanza, ya que Erik estaba claro en las dinámicas de la realidad: El Pentágono era casi impenetrable. Casi. Para Erik era posible, sólo esperaba a que sus colegas también lo fuera así. La espera de Erik daba frutos hoy.

"Espero que tengan comida decente en la residencia, estoy harto de comer puré de papas con carne dura" Dijo Erik caminando por las calles de Arizona como el hombre nuevo que era. Un hombre con nuevas ropas, un hombre que pensaba en el hoy como si fuera mañana, un hombre que aprendió del pasado. El pasado. El pasado que se sentía como un mar de garrapatas en su nuca y espalda que obligaba dar la vuelta y desesperarse por respuestas a preguntas agonizantes como: ¿Y Charles? ¿Raven? La academia para mutantes. Los juegos de ajedrez. El odio. El odio que encaminó a Erik hacia el Pentágono. Ésas eran flores que yacían marchitas porque nadie se interesó en regarlas. Sólo Erik sentía la sequía.

"Erik, yo soy el cocinero, por favor" Azazel le dijo palmando su hombro.

"Tú lo que sabes hacer son Pavlovas, a mí no me engañas" Decía riendo.

"Ah, pero son las mejores que has probado". Reía más duro Azazel.

Erik explayó la situación como era: una cuestión de tiempo. Cuestión de tiempo para que Charles interviniera, inválido, pero persistente de seguro. Cuestión de tiempo para buscar a Raven. Hacerla entender.

Erik hizo entender sus intenciones a los mutantes interesados en la Resistencia. Los planes sugeridos por integrantes nuevos. Propuestas aceptadas, otras rechazadas por su falta de ética. Erik se sentía en casa. Se sentía cómodo con sus iguales. Vacío, pero cómodo.

Así que no era de sorprenderse cuando, después del tercer atentado (El primero a la Bolsa de Tokio, Bolsa de Nueva York y el último, el derrocamiento del presidente de Uganda), Erik, empezara a dudar de la dificultad de las cosas: todo era demasiado fácil. Demasiado para su gusto. ¿Dónde estaba la ley? ¿La emoción? ¿Charles?

Cometer lo que se le viniera en gana era sumamente satisfactorio. Pero la facilidad tenía ese doble efecto: Volvía al vicio tedioso. Todo era tedioso. Mientras en La Hermandad todos gozaban de su fortuna, Erik se ensimismaba en la silla de du cuarto a planear lo siguiente. Ya perdió 11 años, no perdería más tiempo. Erik empezó a sentir ese sabor blanco justo antes del incidente de Uganda, llegar, hablar, actuar. Repetir. A Erik le sacaba de quicio volver a hacer lo mismo, él quería algo nuevo. Y sólo alguien inversamente igual a él se lo daría: Charles.

Entonces todo se resumía a algo.

La mansión.

La mansión en donde todo había empezado.

Raven tendría que esperar, al parecer. Así que Erik convenció a Emma y a Azazel para ir a la Mansión. A exigir un contrincante.

Ya que Erik se rehusaba a pensar que Charles había muerto.

O peor… Que Erik, en todo ese tiempo que pasó encerrado, Erik lo había vencido.


	2. II

Cuando Hank abrió la puerta, no creía lo que veía. ¿Qué carajo hace Erik y esa mujer aquí?.

Poniendo un pie en medio del cierre de la puerta de madera para impedir el rechazo total, dijo: "Hazte un favor Hank, y déjanos pasar. No quieres que entre de mala manera, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa era sardónica para Hank, pero Bestia sabía la verdad.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Hank cuando se sentaron en la sala de estar.

"Ella es Emma, Azazel se devolvió para la residencia" Masculló Erik antes de tomarse un trago de whisky que él mismo se sirvió de la botella que reposaba en una mesa de caoba.

"Hola, amor" Decía Emma cruzando las piernas.

Hank no le respondió. Estaba impacientado. Trataba de calmarse, transformarse ahora sería-

"Inoportuno, ¿no crees?" Sonreía Emma sentada en el sillón de tela roja suave.

"No me dijiste que era telépata" Murmuró Hank a Erik.

"Nunca preguntaste" Terminó el tercer sorbo, y eso fue lo que le plasmó Erik, cortando las ganas de seguir disputando. Protestando, peleando, luchando algo que ya estaba o se veía perdido. Charles…

"Está vivo, Erik. Relaja esas canicas, cariño" Río Emma.

"Si vienes por Charles… Si vienes a matarlo…" Se resentía Hank. Resentía el hecho de que iba a perder el duelo que Erik y él querían abortar, pero que Emma quería empezar.

"Veo que conservaste la mansión como escuela. ¿Los alumnos no preguntan de dónde proviene la X de las puertas y del escudo?" Preguntó Erik mirando al techo blanco.

"Cállate" Fulminó Hank.

"Él no quiere que sepas que le roba dinero a Charles"

"Dios" Se frustra más Hank.

"Tampoco que Charles está encerrado como loco de carretera en un cuarto al este del piso de arriba" Comentó Emma, burlándose de Hank.

La rabia de Erik no tenía medida. Tratar de contenerla era insulto para él, haciendo que los cubiertos de las mesas cercanas pincharan al techo de un solo golpe.

"Hank, de todas las personas que Charles acogió bajo su ala, nunca pensé que serías el Judas" Exclamó apretando el vaso de vidrio.

"¡¿A quién llamas Judas, hipócrita?!" La punta de su nariz era celeste ya. A Hank, ya no le importaban los parámetros de una conversación civilizada.

"Uy, lindo. No debiste decir eso. Erik, amor, antes de que te molestes más, quiero que sepas, que las intenciones de Hank no son tan malévolas. Él usa el dinero de Charles para que circule la educación aquí y para mantener las instalaciones en buen estado. También para la comida y los cuidados que requiere nuestro pequeño inválido" Dijo confiada ella.

"¡Ni se te ocurra decirle inválido! ¡Él es la persona más útil que he conocido!" La nariz de Hank era azul mar.

"Y aun así lo escondes. Te da pena la única persona que se interesó por ti" Dijo con gran furia Erik entre los dientes.

Nadie dijo nada. Erik quería matar a Hank. Por su mediocridad. Por su estupidez. Por ser como es. Si Erik se encontrara de nuevo con Charles le diría lo que le hizo McCoy, y seguro Charles, en su infinita misericordia, lo perdonaría. Lo perdonaría. Charles encontraría una razón para perdonarlo. Y recordarse de esto, recordar los labios de Charles elevándose, hizo que el reloj de Hank se apretara más en contra de la muñeca, Hank se quejó y Emma no detendría a Erik, a ella le gustaban estos espectáculos.

"McCoy, no creo que ni Dios te perdonaría por la barbarie que has hecho, así que no lo busques cuando chilles y grites por su ayuda cuando te tenga entre mis manos, sucio infeliz" Dijo calmadamente sintiendo el pulso de Hank en el metal de su muñeca. Era un sentimiento realmente, consumidor, hasta jovial para Erik. Erik no era el único que vivía en una cárcel.

"Suéltame" Gruñó Hank.

"Seguro Charles te pediría lo mismo. ¿Lo harías? ¡¿ LO HARÍAS, MALDITO IMBÉCIL?!" Y ahí fue cuando la circulación de Hank ya rozaba el piso, Emma fue rápida y suavizó los nervios de Erik.

"No te metas" Le avisó.

"Él quiere que lo veas. Él quiere que veas al nuevo Charles" Dijo Emma tomando del vaso de Erik.

"Vamos, entonces" Erik se puso de pie. Sin embargo, los cubiertos siguieron enterrados en el techo.


	3. III

Recordar para Erik era doloroso. Siempre lo ha sido. Pero, ahora el pasado se compenetraba con cada respiro que daba Erik en esa habitación. Era como aspirar sulfuro directo de un volcán.

A Charles no se le trataba como un humano. A Charles se le trataba como era, un muñeco de cera. Un muñeco que alguna vez había hablado de paz, que alguna vez había hablado de amor, de tiempos mejores. Tiempos que Erik sabía que nunca llegarían a ser.

Lo hermoso de los pensamientos ilusorios de Charles Xavier, era que prometían una utopía irresistible. Más irresistible que la de Marx o la de Gandhi. Era una utopía en donde los números de cromosomas y los eslabones distantes se darían la mano. Para ser una sociedad hermana. Para respetarse. Para aprender una de la otra.

¿Qué diría Charles si se viera como está ahora? Se preguntaba Erik, tratando de no sentir rencor hacia Hank. Fallando como siempre.

¿Qué diría Charles si viera el estado de su sanidad? El cuarto olía a repollo con arroz podrido. Era nefasto. ¿Cómo podía respirar Charles aquí? ¿Aguantar el olor a mierda?

"No tiene que, Erik. Él no está aquí" Dijo Emma mirando al telépata en silla de ruedas. Vestido con ropas viejas. Con su cuerpo paralelo a la ventana que sólo daba un atisbo de lo que era luz por esas cortinas pesadas. La mirada de Charles era perdida, era como la de un elefante dentro de una jungla de asfalto.

"No me digas que se la pasa sentado así todo el día, Hank" Dijo Erik entre dientes.

"D de la tarde. Todas las demás horas se la pasa acostado en su cama" Replicó Hank mirando el suelo.

"¿Y a eso llamas cama? ¿Y a dónde se va el dinero que le quitas? Con el dinero de Charles, él debería de estar viviendo como un rey, no como un prisionero" Colérico, Erik agarró la chaqueta de Hank con los puños.

Hank le agarró las muñecas. "Yo soy el director de esta escuela, Erik. Ya nadie duerme aquí, en la mansión. Al terminar las clases, todos se van a su casa, Erik. Honestamente, no puedo exponer a Charles ante tantas mentes. Sólo él y yo. El dinero de los cuidados de Charles, se va en los medicamentos para tenerlo quieto" Dijo Hank, tratando de quitar el azul de sus manos, calmándose.

"Charles es rico, pero no lo suficiente" Dijo Emma, su voz era como una luz intermitente.

"Pero aun así, ¿Cómo duermes por las noches sabiendo que Charles está así?"

"No lo hace" Replicó Emma, cortando la discusión inevitable.

"Es decir, mantienes los jardines en orden. Ofreces educación gratuita. Niegas hogar a jóvenes desviados por la vida. Perviertes las palabras de Charles, y de paso, dejas que el cerebro de Charles se pudra aquí, sin una luz de verdad, sin respirar de verdad" Dijo Erik con un golpe a la pared, recordando lo que él había sentido cuando salió del Pentágono.

"Técnicamente ha estado así desde hace 6 años, Erik" Dice Emma acercándose a las cortinas, abriéndolas. Y ahí en donde se empezó a tejer la luz, el cabello de Charles reflejaba canas y un marrón apagado. La barba de Charles de hace unos días (bueno, al menos lo afeitan). La boca reseca de Charles abierta invitando a las moscas a pararse y observar el mundo desde allí. Los ojos vidriosos de Charles entreabiertos que miraban la geodésica del universo plástico que Hank le planteó al dejarlo ahí. Muerto.

"De verdad, da pena, Erik. Ya te dije que esto era caso perdido, amor. Charles está catatónico, cielo. Él no va a regresar. No ahora, ni-"

"No termines esa oración, Emma. Ni se te ocurra" Fulminó Erik, mirando la cama harapienta de Charles.

"Te voy a pintar la cuestión como es, Erik: Hoy es sábado. No hay clases. No volveré aquí ni porque me lo pidas. Sabes que me estresan los lugares muy poblados. Charles vive, pero no aquí, Erik. Así que te sugiero que si vas a actuar, hazlo ahora. No voy a seguir buscando a un enemigo, cuando ya está más que perdido" Dijo enderezando a Charles en la silla, limpiando la saliva con un trapo que encontró sobre una repisa. Lo peinó con un cepillo que estaba en su mesa de noche, y le cerró los ojos.

"Hank, sal de aquí" Dijo Erik colocándolo de nuevo en el piso.

"¡Ni loco!¡¿Para que lo maten?" Dijo Hank arreglándose la chaqueta.

"No me hagas repetirme, o lo haces por tu propia cuenta, o Emma lo hará. Te vamos a ayudar con Charles" Dijo Erik mirándolo con asco.

"Esto es lo que pasará, McCoy, Entraremos en la mente de Charles y veremos que hay adentro"

"Son 6 años, Emma. 5 años que Charles se lamentó por la pérdida de sus mejores amigos y hermanos, hasta que un día, él amaneció así. Ya he tratado con todo" Dijo fastidiado de la situación. Ahí fue cuando Erik se dio cuenta: a Hank nunca le importó Charles. Nunca. Charles hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudar a Hank. Esto es el porqué de todo. De todo lo que hace Erik. ¿De qué sirve ser bueno, si al final te tirarán a los perros como Jezabel?

"Pero no conmigo, lindo, así que hazme un favor. Cierra la puerta. Esto tardará mucho tiempo dentro la mente de Charles, y ojalá, aquí en esta realidad, no. Erik y yo entraremos en un estado parecido al de Charles, nos acostaremos en esta cama. Esto no debería durar más de un día, así que no hay necesidad de asearnos, Hank. No le haremos daño, te lo aseguro. Erik le tiene mucha estima como hacerlo" Dijo arreglando la cama. "Y de paso, me gustan los retos"

Hank cierra la puerta. ¿No hará más preguntas? Dios, cómo se nota su falta de fe. No le importa de verdad lo que le hagamos a Charles. Ojalá Emma tenga razón. Ojalá no tardemos tanto. Si tardamos días allí adentro, podríamos morir. Podríamos terminar como Charles.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto, Erik? ¿De verdad quieres a Charles de vuelta?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"Se lo debo. Él no dudó en sacarme del hoyo en donde estaba. Es mi turno ahora" Contestó suavemente.


	4. IV

**IV**

Las manos de Emma reposan en las sienes de Erik. Ambos están sentados sobre la cama azul. Emma le advierte: "Esto nos dolerá, más a ti que a mí, Erik. Quiero que lo sepas, porque vas a sentir que te fríen en aceite" Dice mirándolo a los ojos.

"No estás exagerando, ¿verdad?" Dice riendo suavemente.

"Ojalá" Sonríe, Emma.

"¿Por qué todo lo bueno duele, Emma?" Dice mirando a Charles.

"Porque todo lo que vale la pena, lo hace" Y Erik grita, los utensilios de metal vuelan como moscas en la habitación.

"Erik, calma tu mente. Nos matarás" Dice entrecortada.

"N-No puedo, Emma. Ayúdame" le dijo agarrando sus hombros.

"Piens-sa en Ch-Charles" Dijo llorando por la intensidad que compartían. Estaban desnudos, él veía su infancia, ella veía lo que Erik sentía por Charles.

Y en ese huracán de sentimientos, ambos abrieron los ojos.

Estaban en la misma cama, pero algo había cambiado. Todo había cambiado. La luz del cuarto se difuminaba desde la amplia ventana, todo olía a limpio. Y a té.

Olía a Charles. "Ya llegamos" Dijo Emma. La habitación de Charles. ¡Habían estado en la habitación de Charles todo este tiempo! Hank había dejado que se pudriera la habitación por dentro. La cama era impecable. Los libros apilados en la mesa. Una foto de Raven. Una foto de Hedy Lamarr. El piso de madera relucía con la luz del sol. Todo era como antes.

"Para Charles nada cambió" Emma se sorprendió. Las paredes azul claro dejaban ver cuadros de Dalí y Rembrandt.

Erik se asomó por la ventana y vio el jardín más verde que ha visto en su vida. Emma le respondió: "Recuerda que estamos en un mundo inventado, varias cosas no van a tener sentido" Dijo viendo el cielo con nubes de nácar.

"¿Dónde está Charles, Emma?" Dijo mientras tres árboles se prendían en fuego azul y nadie se inmutaba.

"Erik, he gastado una cantidad inmensa de energía para traernos aquí. Es la primera vez que hago esto. Ni siquiera sabía si esto iba a funcionar, corazón. Al parecer mi telepatía no funciona muy bien aquí, las voces parecen habladas al revés"

"Me lleva el infierno, carajo" Dijo Erik abriendo la puerta.

Los pasillos eran los de siempre. Pero lo que impactó a Erik fueron los ojos de los demás estudiantes, eran totalmente blancos. Tampoco parecían notarlos.

"Ellos son proyecciones de Charles. Ellos no nos verán como una amenaza hasta que hagamos algo fuera de lo común, Erik. Sígueme y haz lo mismo que yo. Sé natural" Dijo Emma haciéndolo un lado para seguir adelante.

Hicieron un recorrido por la mansión y Charles no estaba. Encontraron un salón lleno de jóvenes comiendo sándwiches. A un mutante cantando solo en otro salón. La cocina estaba repleta de revistas y periódicos. "No te sorprendas al ver que no me encontrarás aquí, Erik. Sé que no soy de importancia para Charles. De seguro, al ser la mansión a encontrarás a algunos amigos de ustedes" Dijo Emma dándose por vencida, tumbándose en un sillón.

"¡Raven!" Gritó Erik al ver una chica de azul a la distancia del pasillo, y corrió hacia ella.

"¡Erik, no seas estúpido!" Trató de levantarse Emma al gritar, pero lo encontró tan difícil que ni pudo hacer el intento. Entonces, Charles estaba consciente de lo que pasaba. Estaba oculto.

Pero Erik le hizo caso omiso y al voltear a Raven, encontró que ella no tenía cara, pero aun así, Raven lo abrazó y le dijo: "Tú me abandonaste".

Erik se dio cuenta de la mala pasada que le hacía la mente de Charles, se separó de esa cosa, y se dirigió hacia Emma, pero Emma ya no estaba.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió. Cayó directamente al mar. A un mar frío, tan frío que daría hipotermia en cuestión de minutos. Erik recordó las palabras de Emma, debía calmarse.

Mientras la mansión se alejaba, empezaba a nevar, Erik se daba por muerto. Erik nadó hacia la casa, pero mientras más se acercaba, más ésta se alejaba.

"Verdammt" Maldijo Erik. Trató de llamar a Emma con su mente, pero ella no respondía, así que se recordó de sus labios cuando dijeron que todo parecía estar al revés.

"Amme…¡Amme!" Decía tratando de no ahogarse.

"K-kire…" Le respondía el fondo del mar. Recordó que muchas cosas no tendrían sentido, así que se adentró en el mar, esperanzado de encontrar a Emma. Pensando en las altas posibilidades de morirse aquí y despedirse de ambas realidades para siempre. De eso estaba claro Erik, sabía que si moría aquí, eso sería muerte cerebral.

Erik estaba asustado.

Desesperado, entre tanta oscuridad marina, logró discernir un submarino. No sabía quién iba adentro, pero era mejor que andar solo. Así que trató de detenerlo con sus poderes todo lo que pudo. Se sentía desolado ante tanta impotencia; hasta que unos brazos lo enredaron por la espalda, lo hicieron subir, y ahí, en esa eterna confusión, se oyó decir en su oído:

"No estás solo".


	5. V

**V**

Erik no podía ver por el agua salada, pero no le importó, era Charles el que lo había sacado del agua, ¡De nuevo! Erik se emocionó tanto que olvidó lo que hacía, lo que tenía que hacer, ya nada importaba, era Charles, estaba más que seguro. Así que cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarlo, lo que vio fue a su madre.

Sí, su madre, la cual no estaba mojada, la cual sonreía como si de verdad estuviese ahí, pero Erik sabía lo que ocurría, ella era una proyección.

"Sohn" Dijo ella sonriente, ya no tratando de mantenerse en la marea, pues no había mar que combatir, todo estaba bien.

Emma dijo, antes de llegar a la mansión, que si había necesidad de hacer esto, de meterse en la mente de Charles, Erik y Emma podrían proyectar también aquí adentro, y que Charles aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacerse notar. Ema dijo que Erik era más susceptible a esta condición, pues él no era telépata. Ahí, en esa fracción de segundo, cuando su mamá estaba sobre el césped verde fosforescente de la mansión, no sobre el mar, Erik supo que ella no era real.

A Erik le dolía inmensamente verla, y sabía que Charles hacía esto a propósito, no sabía para qué, pero sabía que Charles estaba consciente.

Erik besó a su mamá en la mejilla, dio la media vuelta y no le hizo caso a los gritos desesperados que ésta lanzaba para que volviese, ella era sólo arena en el viento, arena que Charles había aceptado en su viento. Erik corrió hacia la mansión, cansado de los cambios de ambiente, exasperado en busca de respuestas, de Emma, de Charles.

Cuando Erik pasó por el jardín, (el jardín que ya no era mar, que tal vez nunca lo fue), los estudiantes lo miraron fulminantemente, con esas miradas penetrantes sin pupilas, sin irises, sin alma. Eran miradas blancas. No se movieron más, cesaron todo movimiento, sólo para ver cómo Erik había rechazado a su madre. Nadie dijo nada en el mar blanco, que sí existía.

Erik corrió entre las ánimas hasta llegar a la mansión. Lo mismo ocurría adentro de la mansión, sólo lo miraban. Miraban. Erik subía las escaleras, la habitación de Charles estaba en el segundo piso, sí, él se acordó, pero el segundo piso era el primero de nuevo, y al devolverse al primero, estaba en el tercero. Después de recorrer este laberinto 5 veces, Erik empezó a marearse ante tanta mirada blanca y tanto escalón furtivo.

"¿Erik, qué haces?" Preguntó Charles, allá en la luz que se escurría desde el ala este del segundo piso, Erik, (que no hacía más que subir y bajar el mismo piso), se detuvo a mirarlo mientras Xavier se asomaba por la baranda de arriba. "Sube" Sonrió Charles, y se encaminó a la luz. Erik caminó lo que caminó Charles hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando Erik llegó, sólo pudo decir: "¿Emma?", al verla sentada en el mismo sillón que la había dejado, sólo que ahora, el sillón reposaba en el piso de la habitación de Charles. Ella bebía brandy e irradiaba confort a todos lados, "Amor, siéntate, te hemos estado esperando a que vuelvas de los juegos de Charles"

"Emma, ¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Erik sentándose en la cama, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta del olor a limón que inundaban las sábanas.

"Charles y yo hemos estados hablando desde hace horas, Erik. Apostamos en cuanto tardabas en volver, y Charles ganó. Erik, es que tenías que verte" Rio Emma.

"¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa, la idea es que viniéramos a encontrar a Charles, no a burlarse de mí!" Dijo Erik con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Y quién dijo que no podía hacer ambos?" Dijo terminándose el trago. Erik le torció los ojos, sabía que Emma era una perra, pero no así.

"No le digas así, Erik, ella es toda una dama" Le susurró Charles por la espalda. Y fue ahí cuando notó la presencia del sujeto pues él pensó que lo que vio afuera era una cruel ilusión que le jugaba la psiquis.

"Charles…" Erik se quedó pasmado cuando sintió las manos de Charles sobándole la nuca. "Charles, ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo mirando a Emma mirando por la ventana.

"Emma y yo hemos hecho un acuerdo. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo y ella vuelve a hacerse cargo de La Hermandad, ¿verdad que es tremenda idea?" Dijo besándole la estela de cabellos que nacían en la nuca para darle rienda suelta al cabello.

Honestamente, Erik no se sorprendió de esta decisión de Emma. No era secreto para nadie que ella quería quedarse a cargo de La Hermandad. Pero, joder, hacerlo así, joder. ¿Qué pasaría con Hank? ¿Los cuerpos inertes en la cama?

"Emma, no seas ilusa, ¿Qué te da la seguridad de que no te esté engañando a ti también?" Dijo Erik tratando de no enamorarse de los suaves labios tras él.

"Llevo besándote el cuello alrededor de 5 minutos y no me has prestado atención, Erik. Mírame. Mira lo feliz que me haces" Dijo tiernamente en el oído izquierdo de Erik.

"Sí, Erik, mira lo feliz que lo haces" Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme, Emma!" Dijo tratando de pararse, pero Charles forzó sus brazos hacia abajo.

"Ahora, Erik, Rouge" Dijo Emma mirándolo intensamente de reojo.

Y todo explotó.

Todo porque se había olvidado. Emma lo había hecho olvidar de Rouge. Rouge era un color, una palabra que ellos habían acordado utilizar en cuanto vieran a Charles. Esa palabra, Rojo, significaba que tenían que actuar ya, que Charles utilizaría todos los recursos para defenderse. Todo lo que había acordado Emma con Charles era una farsa. Ahora todo dependía de las mentes de ellos para que esto se resolviera.

Erik lo captó todo en el tiempo que tenía que comprenderlo. Emma convenció a Charles de ese plan, Charles vería las intenciones de Emma, el rencor que ella le guardaba a Erik, y Charles accedería. Emma se reencontraría con Erik y ella accionaría este recuerdo en Erik. Todo era fácil. Ambos agarrarían a Charles y lo llevarían a la realidad si todo salía mal. Todo esto estaba dicho justo antes de entrar a la mansión, pero Emma temía por la seguridad de Erik, y lo borró por los momentos. Todo era fácil.

Pero Charles sabía ahora. Y nada sería fácil. Ya no.

"Erik tenía razón, no eres más que una perra" Dijo con veneno atrás de Erik, y Emma desapareció. Se deshizo como azúcar en el agua.

"¡Emma!" Erik gritó, se zafó del agarre de Charles y fue a tocarla, pero ya era muy tarde.

Erik sabía que no debía mirar a Charles, si no, todo este esfuerzo no habría valido la pena. Así que cerró los ojos cuando Emma se fue, y se dio la vuelta en contra de Charles. No podía verlo. No podía sentirlo de nuevo. No podía quedarse de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no, Erik?" Dijo Charles, herido.

"¿Dónde está Emma?" Dijo cerrando aún más los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Tratando de recordar las palabras de Emma. Pero sus cabellos rubios se iban alejando, al igual que sus delicadas palabras, todo se iba alongando, hasta volverse inteligible.

"Emma se fue, Erik. Ella está allá afuera, de donde vinieron" Dijo con voz distraída desde la cama.

"No voy a seguir hablando contigo si no me miras, Erik" Dijo más cerca, tan cerca, que sentía su aliento.

"Ella está a salvo. Ella no volverá a molestarnos, Erik. Seguro ella estará tratando de sacarte de aquí desde afuera, pero no la dejaré. Ahora que estas aquí, no" Dijo besándole las mejillas.

"Sabías que esto pasaría, Erik, así que ámame, abrázame, siénteme, bésame" Dijo desesperado abriendo los ojos de su amante perdido con las yemas de los dedos.

Y Erik los abrió.

"Charles, esto está mal. Nada de esto es real. Hank te tiene podrido allá afuera, Charles. Te extraño, amigo mío. Vuelve" Le dijo a aquellos ojos azules que no hacían más que ponerlo triste.

Charles podía caminar. Charles estaba como el día que lo conoció. Un universitario mimado. Charles tenía sus manos en su cuello.

"Este mundo es nuestro, Erik. Quédate conmigo. Aquí no te sentirás mal, no habrá días nublados, no habrá enfermedades ni muerte, sólo nosotros" Erik tragó en seco, y rezó porque Emma se apurara. Erik sabía que no aguantaría tantas propuestas.

"Yo soy real, Erik. Leí tu mente, sé lo que hace Hank, y odio, odio lo que está haciendo, pero desde que te fuiste con Raven, no fui el mismo, creo que es mejor que Hank me tenga ahí, encerrado, en donde no pueda dañar a nadie, Erik. Sé lo que has soportado para verme. Somos reales aquí, Erik. Ámame. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?" Le dijo en la mente de Erik mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de cuero. "Te he esperado todos estos años, amor. Ni el mejor recuerdo que viví contigo se compara con el hecho de tocarte" Le dijo mientras le besaba la parte de adentro de los brazos lentamente.

"Charles, ¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos antes de lo de Cuba?" Dijo Erik cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el rato.

"Claro, Erik. Cuando me dijiste que adoptaríamos a todos aquellos que necesitaran nuestra ayuda, que le construiríamos un techo" Dijo Charles esperanzado.

"Dijiste que siempre estarías ahí para ellos, que nunca abandonarías tus esperanzas por un mundo mejor" Dijo Erik cuando sintió que Charles no perdía tiempo en desabrocharle los pantalones.

"Erik, podemos cuidarlos aquí, aquí ellos serán felices si queremos que lo sean. Ayúdame a gobernar aquí, Erik. No sentirás hambre, ni necesidad. Todo será tuyo" Dijo cuándo le quitó los interiores a Erik, de rodillas, Charles agarró el pene de Erik con los labios.

Dios, maldito seas, Charles.

La habitación era blanca ahora. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba el aire frio del jardín.

"Nunca podremos ser tan felices como lo seremos aquí, Erik. Aquí nadie nos juzgara. No habrá que pelear por nuestras creencias, pues creeremos en lo mismo: en nosotros" Le dijo Charles en su mente mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo que a Charles le placiese.

Todo era tan hermoso como lo había imaginado. ¿Ahora cómo regresaría a la realidad, a La Hermandad, si había abierto los ojos?

Erik recordó un consejo de Emma: Tú, mientras preserves la calma, tendrás el poder de lo que proyectes.

Ahora, Charles iba más rápido. "Erik, quiero que acabes en mi boca" Le envió, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como si Erik fuera algo nuevo.

¿Cómo podía tener calma cuando esto era lo que quería?

Y Erik gruñó cuando agarró la cabeza de Charles para que lo tragase todo. Charles cerró los ojos y gimió dulcemente.

Joder, Emma, Rouge, ¡Rouge!

"Vamos a la cama, para que te saques a esa zorra barata de la cabeza" le dijo besando la entrepierna.

"Charles, no puedo seguir con esto, tenemos que volver" Dijo Erik lamentando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"¡Pero yo no quiero volver! ¿No entiendes, Erik? ¿Ya no me amas como antes?" Dijo llorando un consternado Charles.

"Es porque te amo que te lo estoy pidiendo, Charles" Dijo besando su nariz.

"¿Por qué me abandonaste, Erik? Lo que me está haciendo Hank no tiene comparación con lo que me hiciste, Erik" Dijo con suma tristeza el inglés.

"Porque soy un idiota, amigo. Porque no pienso con claridad. Perdóname, Charles" Dijo llorando Erik, abrazándolo.

"¿De verdad quieres volver, Erik? ¿Quieres volver al mundo de las mil y un dificultades?" Charles susurró cerrando los ojos.

"Sí. Contigo. Siempre contigo" Erik le besó el cuello.

"Volveré con una condición, Erik" Dijo alejándose, Charles.

"Sí. La que quieras, Charles" Lo dijo sin pensar.

"Que me perdones, mi amor" Y las sienes de Charles salieron volando de la nada.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erik gritó y se puso rojo del grito, fue corriendo a agarrar el cuerpo de Charles, pero cuando lo tocó, lo que vio fue a Emma.

"¡Erik! ¡Al fin!" Celebró Emma contenta.

"¡Charles! ¡Charles! ¡Se mató, Emma! ¡Se suicidó!" Y Emma lo abrazó. Emma entendió los últimos deseos de Charles ahí, Charles estaba muerto por dentro también, tal y como lo había dicho Hank, Charles no era el mismo, pues para él nada cambió. Nunca aceptó el hecho de que Raven y Erik lo abandonaran, y al ver que Erik nunca lo aceptaría, se mató.

Emma vio el cuerpo de Charles, y este no cambió en ningún aspecto. Erik lloraba desconsolado.

Para Charles nada había cambiado.


End file.
